Trust, stupidity, what's the difference?
by Rhaegal Nymeria Stark
Summary: "Do you think we could have been friends?" Aang asks Azula the same question he asked Zuko when he takes her to Kyoshi Island for rehabilitation. Implied future Tyzula
1. Removed from prison

Disclaimer: Own nothing

Summary: Part of the "Rehabilitation Saga," The Gaang need to get Azula out of the mental facility, but the princess won't come with them willingly. She doesn't trust them. So Aang comes up with a very dumb plan. Takes place before "The Sin of Envy," "Ice Cold," and "You Lost Her."

**Trust, stupidity, what's the difference?**

"I should have known you'd come to take my bending, Avatar." The firebender spat as the four visitors got inside the room, standing outside the cell.

The Avatar stared at her sadly. "I'm not here to take your bending, Azula." The monk answered, tone gentle, "We're only here to help."

"Why should I believe any of the drivel that comes out of your mouths?" the proud royal demanded the Avatar, the waterbender, the earthbender and the waterbender's brother.

Three of the four warriors in question stared at the haggard appearing firebender through the steel bars of her cell. The cackling Fire Nation princess snarled at the from behind her black stringy hair, almost blocking her hateful golden eyes from the two of the other benders and the water tribe warrior male. "Look, Firenut," the blind earthbender snapped, crossing her arms over her chest, her unseeing eyes glaring, "We're trying to help. We could just leave you here to rot."

"Then why don't you?!" Azula spat, eyes blazing with fury, from where the strain of her chains were forcing her to kneel, "Why are you even _here_? You say you want to get me out, but can you give me even one reason for why I should believe you? Can any of you even fabricate so much as one excuse? Besides dear Zuzu deluding himself into thinking that he's being merciful and "giving me another chance?"

Aang, Sokka and Katara looked at each other. Katara appeared offended by Azula's remark and stepped forward, but Aang put a gentle hand on her shoulder, calming her. The airbender said softly, "Yes, Zuko asked us to help you. But we want to help just because we do, to be honest. We're going to get you out of the cell."

The Fire Nation princess turned her head and stared at the monk cautiously. "Why?" she asked darkly, voice indicating that she wasn't leaving room for excuses or lies.

"Because you _do _deserve another chance," the waterbender said, voice passionate, though Azula was sure that it was a statement the water tribe woman had rehearsed a million times till she sounded genuine, "we want to help you. Let us heal you and help you get better." Azula lifted an eyebrow but the confounded look on her face remained. Katara sighed, "Look, you're only fifteen years old. Older people in the Fire Nation have changed, you can too."

"How inspirational." The firebender mocked, shifting her neck and grinning darkly at the four warriors, "I truly feel the desire to redeem myself after hearing _that_." Her voice was complete sarcasm, "Am I truly to believe that you will be "healing" me _outside _of my cell?"

The water tribe boy shrugged. "Hey, don't believe us. But we're getting you out anyway. Zuko's orders."

The glare Katara gave him told the boy immediately that he had said something wrong.

Azula's grin widened when she saw that, "And I am to follow the instructions of Zuzu's lap ostrich-dogs? I don't think so. You have misplaced your confidence. If you think I'm going to believe a word of _Fire Lord Zuko's_ friends," Azula spat the title out, "Then you are highly mistaken. And if I'm to believe that you think that I have to hold my head up high while in my so called brother's presence and 'grin and bear it' while he's controlling my _father's_ Nation-"

"It's not Ozai's Nation anymore." The water tribe boy snapped and as Azula snarled in response, the earthbender slammed her right elbow into his ribcage, effectively shutting the dark skinned boy up. The monk decided to speak up before things escalated.

"Actually, we weren't planning for you to stay in the Fire Nation while we help rehabilitate you. The Kyoshi warriors have offered to watch you on their island while you heal. Both Suki, their leader and Ty Lee are willing to speak on your behalf." The Airbender said calmly and in a firm voice.

Azula almost lost her smile, gold eyes now stunned. "Ty Lee?" She whispered, then her voice became stronger and angrier, "She joined the Kyoshi? Now that's funny." Her face broke out into a hideous laugh making all three the waterbender, the water tribe boy and the earthbender tense, but the Avatar did not move, just watched her, "she has six identical sisters and wants to find her own individuality, and she joins the _Kyoshi_?! That is hilarious. Truly." She lifted her head, still giving a frightening grin to the other four youths, "Is that ridiculous piece of information all you have to tell me?"

The monk and the two water tribe siblings looked at each other and then turned back to Azula. The Avatar then spoke, "Actually, we talked and decided that being at Kyoshi Island the whole time might not be a good idea. You should probably be near some healers too. So for six months you'll stay with the Kyoshi. The other six months, you'll stay at the South Pole, with Katara and Sokka's people. There are other waterbenders there now from the North Pole, and could-"

"Could incapacitate me in case I don't sit and behave like a good ostrich-doggie." Azula finished, sneering.

The Avatar winced, but ended, "Could restrain you if you try to hurt anyone or yourself. That's the same reason why we're bringing you to Kyoshi Island. They're effective enough that they could restrain you if anything happens."

"Meaning if you go nuts again." Sokka added and grunted in pain again when this time both Katara and Toph thrust their elbows into him, one on each side.

"Besides," the Avatar added, head perking up, smiling, "At the South Pole, if you burn any ice structure, the waterbenders can just make more from water and freeze it. No harm done."

Azula smirked in response. "You can dress this up however you want, but I see through your lies. This is just to control me. You're just moving me from one prison to another. The only difference is I get a view in both prisons."

"Hey, it has to be better than here." Toph grumbled, "Don't be dumb. You can walk around without walking into a wall or bars."

The Avatar nodded to one of the water tribe siblings and the boy moved forward, a ring of keys in his right hand. Azula watched, as appearing stunned as if she didn't really believe what she was watching. Sokka turned the lock and opened the door. He then took a glance at Azula where she was chained up. He gave a nervous look to his sister. "Hey, Katara," He questioned, "A little help here?"

The waterbender nodded, uncorking her waterskin and walking into the cell to join her brother and Azula. The Fire Nation princess let out a growl and backed away when she saw the waterbender come close with her canteen.

"Calm down." The Southern Water Tribe woman stated, "This is just a precaution."

"I don't believe you!" Azula screamed, making both water tribe siblings flinch and almost step back when blue flames erupted from both of the firebender's palms. Three things happened. Toph went into a fighting stance and moved her hand, bending the metal of the bars in order to use them against Azula, Sokka pulled out his machete defensively, panic in his blue eyes, and Katara bended the water out of her canteen, ready to use it any moment.

Then, before a small war broke out in the firebender's cell, a fourth thing happened. The Avatar spoke up, voice uncharacteristically loud, "Everyone stop! Katara! Sokka! Toph! Please get out."

Two of the three other benders and Sokka fixated their eyes on the airbender, and Toph just lifted her head.

"What?!" The blind warrior exclaimed, not believing what she was hearing, "Aang, what are you-"

"Guys," Aang said, voice more even, "Please leave me alone with her. Sokka, you can give me the keys. I'll unlock her chains."

When those words hit her ears, Azula moved backwards even further into her cell, teeth grit, eyes filled with fear, azure fire reaching the ceiling of her cell as she tried not to shake. This had been exactly what she was afraid of!

"No!" The firebender spat, "I won't let you take my bending away!"

"I am not going to take your bending." Aang repeated, voice now aggravated as if he was quietly offended by the accusation, "Sokka, give me the keys and step out. Toph, you and Katara can wait outside too. Trust me, okay?"

Sokka glared back at Azula then at Aang. "Are you nuts?" The boy demanded the Avatar, "I don't like this at all. I know you're the Avatar, but she almost killed you once at Ba Sing Se. At least let us stay and watch her."

"Sokka." The Avatar said more firmly, staring his friend in the eye, "_Trust_ me."

The Avatar opened the palm of his right hand out to the water tribe boy. Sokka hesitated and slowly placed the ring of keys into the monk's hand. Azula hissed at seeing this, voice directed at the Avatar, "I won't let you touch me!"

The monk turned back to Azula. "I don't have to touch you to take the shackles off," He reasoned, "I just have to grab the cuffs and unlock them."

"I won't let you near me." Azula clarified snarling, flames almost engulfing the entire cell, forcing Katara and Sokka to back out.

The Avatar sighed. He looked at Sokka. "Sokka?" He said, calm even though the whole room had basically just turned into an oven and all four of them were sweating rivers, "Can you hand me your machete?" At the confused stare Sokka gave him, the Avatar mumbled, "I'll explain later. Just hand me the machete. I know what I'm doing."

"Could have fooled me!" Toph snapped, turning her head in the direction of where she heard Aang's voice, "Aang, I think you're as crazy as she is. If you're going to be left alone with her-"

"Toph," Aang said, voice leaving little room for discussion, "Wait outside with Sokka and Katara." He then looked at Katara, "Do you mind helping me put this out?" The airbender gestured to the fire now surrounding him. The waterbender nodded and soon she animated the water out of her chanteen and sent it towards the fire. Aang lifted both hands and bended the fire, leading it to his hands as he extinguished the flames.

Azula hissed, retracting her flames and getting rid of them, immediately turning the room back into its usual state. She needed to save her energy for when the Avatar got close, trying to steal her bending. The bald airbender glanced at Azula as there was no longer any fire to worry about.

"Thank you, Azula." He said gently, smiling at the firebender's enraged expression.

"Sokka." Aang repeated, left hand now open out to the water tribe boy. The warrior hesitated, looking anxious but slowly placed the hilt of his blue machete into Aang's left hand. As the Avatar held the keys in his right hand and the machete in his left, he nodded towards the door for Sokka and Katara to take the hint.

Sokka grimaced but walked out. Toph heard his movements and followed, shaking her head, saying something about Aang finally losing it. Katara was the only one that remained with Aang. The airbender looked at his friend expectantly. The waterbender glowered at Azula, "I'm not leaving you alone with her."

"Katara," Aang reasoned, "We need her to trust us, and for that to happen, we need to show that we trust her."

The waterbender stared in disbelief, "We're already trusting her! We're telling her that we trust her with us and with _my _and Sokka's home!" Aang winced. "I know," He supplied, "But that might not be enough. She's afraid of me taking her bending. Being in the South Pole isn't that threatening to anyone when you're not a firebender anymore. I'm not asking that we show her that she can trust us. Let me show her that she can trust _me_, Katara, please."

The waterbender tensed and looked back over at the still glaring Azula. She turned back to Aang, eyes full of concern. Aang just smiled, nodding and Katara inhaled, appearing defeated. She soon walked out of the room, eyes watching Azula dangerously as she closed the door with a 'clang.'

Now that the only two people in the now quite burnt room were Aang and Azula, the Avatar pivoted and looked at Azula, still holding the keys and Sokka's machete. Azula snarled, "Now that your pet waterbender and earthbender and that fool are gone, you're going to rape me of my bending." It wasn't a question and her voice sounded deadly even though she was no longer expelling flames, "You'll have to get through my lightning and fire to do it. I'd rather kill myself than end up a nobody."

Aang watched her sadly, his once tender smile now almost grim. "That's your problem, Azula." The Avatar soothed, "You think that power is what makes a person great. I will get you out of this cell. And for the third time, I'm not going to take your bending, I promise. And you can make sure that I don't."

Azula laughed in such a grotesque manner that Aang tried to fight the chills going up his spine. "And just how am I going to do that?" The laugh was cold in its inquisition. Aang simply answered by lifting the machete. Azula backed up more, bearing her teeth and the Avatar laughed, trying not to cry at just how abused and broken this firebender was.

"It's okay." He said, putting the machete down on the floor and sliding the weapon over to the Fire Nation princess with his fingertips, "It's not for you, it's for me."

Now the firebender appeared confused. Aang then took the keys and walked over to the bound princess, slowly kneeling down next to her. As he saw the princess tense up, blue tints starting to form over her palms indicating fire was soon about to be sent his way, he gave an understanding smile.

"Azula," He said, "Pick up the machete."

Now the firebender fixed him with a look that told him he'd have to elaborate.

He answered her dark questioning look, "Firebending is your type of bending, and like all bending, energybending would allow me to take it away." He knew he probably shouldn't have said that, because Azula soon scuttled back more, shaking and her hands were clearly becoming hotter and more sapphire flames started to dance across her skin. He decided to finish what his plan was, "But I can't energybend the machete away. It's bone and it's sharp. If you really feel unsafe with me this close and are worried about your bending, take the machete. If you want to threaten me with anything, threaten me with something I _can't _bend away."

Aang gauged the raven haired girl's reaction. Now the firebender appeared no longer confused. Confused actually wasn't even the right word. Flummoxed seemed more appropriate for what Aang suspected the firebender thought was preposterous. It obviously startled the princess so much that the blue flames died down and the heat in the cell went away.

Encouraged, Aang moved forward with the keys, intent on unlocking the cuffs around Azula's wrists and ankles. His movement immediately caused the Fire Nation royal to react. In only a second the machete was in her right hand and the sharp, jagged edge was against Aang's throat.

The Avatar didn't move and neither did the firebender.

"What's to stop me from slitting your throat right now, Avatar?" Azula said in a deathly quiet whisper, face a mask of cold fury.

"I don't think you'd want to do that." Aang answered, keeping his tone gentle despite his racing heart and the sweat trickling down his back, "if you kill me, you'll be stuck in this cell, maybe for the rest of your life. I don't want that. Do you?"

Azula seemed uncertain, her arm that was holding the machete threateningly wavered just a little.

Aang decided to ease the girl's fears. "If you want, you can keep the machete on my neck and wait until I've unchained you to take it away. Then you don't have to worry about me having physical contact with you. You're afraid I'll do the same thing that I did to your father, right?" the firebender growled from behind her clenched teeth and stiffened her arm again, bringing the machete even closer to the boy's neck.

The Avatar felt the machete's sharp barbs stick against his flesh. In that moment, something very odd occurred within the boy. The sweat that seemed to pour down his body now dried and his speeding heart slowed. He could tell just from the look on Azula's face that the girl was hurt, and just needed help. She was only holding onto the one remaining thing that she thought made her strong-made her who she was.

"It's okay." He repeated, voice returning to a gentle sound. He reached down, feeling Azula's eyes remain on him and well aware of the machete that was still pressed dangerously close to the pulse point in his neck. The airbender placed the key into the lock, carefully unlocking the cuff, and pulling it off the firebender's right wrist. He heard a hiss at the feeling and he noticed what enticed it. There was a thin red cut circling around her wrist where the cuff had been. He grimaced and pushed over till he was at her left wrist, unlocking its restraint and taking it off the left wrist. The same crimson indent was before him on the girl's wrist.

He sighed. He was going to have to ask Katara to heal the firebnder. He kneeled down a bit more till he was reaching for Azula's right ankle. He pushed down more, and felt the machete's edge press even more into his neck; a warning.

Aang didn't let that stop him. He unlocked the cuff around the girl's right ankle, stomach turning when he saw that the ankle was even worse than the wrists. He moved to the firebender's left ankle and unlocked its steel band, moving it away and seeing marks and cuts identical to the ones on the girl's right ankle. He dropped the cuffs and stood up, backing away from Azula, smiling.

She watched him depart a little, still staring.

"See?" He offered, "That was all. I just needed to unlock your chains. Now we can get out of the cell." He turned, stepping out of the cell, and nodding towards the door, "Don't you want to leave? My sky bison Appa is just outside. You remember him, right? We'll fly you to Kyoshi Island. Ty Lee is looking forward to seeing you."

The airbender realized that might not have been the right thing to say since Azula soon appeared withdrawn and angry again.

"No she's not." Azula snapped glaring at him, fist clasping around the machete's handle, "no one cares that I'm in here."

Aang gave her a sympathetic look, "That's not true. I care. So does Ty Lee and so do Zuko and Mai. You're not as alone as you think you are. Come with us." Aang stretched out his left hand for the firebender to take. Azula watched him, distrust still strong in her eyes.

"You walk ahead of me." She warned, "I'll follow. The moment I think you're going to touch me, I'll hack your throat open, Avatar." Aang gave a sigh of dismay. "Alright," He digressed, "If that's what you want. Follow me. And you can call me by my name please. It's Aang."

The airbender walked out and reached the door, looking over his shoulder and watched as the princess hesitated and then pursued him. She walked through the threshold of the cell and got close to him, but kept the machete between her body and his. Aang watched this and turned back to the door, calling through it.

"Katara, Sokka, Toph," I'm coming out, and so is Azula. Don't panic when you see us. Azula just needed reassurance that I wasn't going to take her bending."

The Avatar then opened the door pushing it and going through, with Azula behind him.

As soon as Aang came into view through the door with the firebender at his back, holding the machete's blade close to the back of his neck, there was chaos. "Aang, watch out!" Katara cried, lifting her waterskin and uncorking it again frantically. Toph shifted the metal on the walls, metallic screams from the walls echoed as the metal came off to be used as weapons. Sokka raised his club menacingly.

Azula stiffened and kept the machete even closer to Aang's spine. "Guys wait. Katara stop, she's not attacking me. Toph, stop bending. Sokka put your weapon down. This is only a precaution for her."

"A precaution for _her_?" Katara demanded, taking the situation in, "Aang, she has the machete to your neck."

"Somehow I don't think he'd have noticed if you hadn't told him. He is pretty dimwitted, you know." Azula sneered, smirking at the waterbender's seething.

Aang ignored the harsh jape and tried to put his friends at ease again, "She needs to know that she can trust us. She needs to trust that I won't take her bending. She can feel safer from me possibly energybending her fire away. She'll cooperate if she knows I won't be able to touch her."

"Aang, you realize this is a really bad plan, right?" Sokka exclaimed, not once lowering his club, "She's dangerous enough with her bending alone, but now you're letting her put something that I know personally is pretty sharp to your _neck_?! Are you suddenly suicidal?"

Aang's voice seemed to block out all the other protests being thrown at him, "If you don't trust her, then trust me at least. And she needs to trust me too. If you want, watch her while I get Appa to take us to Kyoshi Island, but don't attack her. We're here to give her another chance. She's just going to need time, okay?" The Avatar turned to Azula and smiled, nodding towards the door exiting the prison, "Come on. Appa's waiting on the platform outside." The airbender turned and walked over to the door. Azula sent a smirk at the confounded waterbender and water tribe boy before following, machete still ready in hand.

As Azula stepped out of the hallway outside with Aang, Sokka looked from Toph to Katara.

Toph asked what the both of them wanted to say, "Did you both hear what I just heard? Because what I think I just heard was Twinkle-toes letting Firenut have a machete and is letting her put it close to his neck. Did you two hear that?"

"We heard." Katara muttered, "We _saw_. What is Aang thinking?!" She looked at Sokka, as if her brother would have all the answers.

"I don't know." The water tribe boy submitted looking completely flabbergasted, "I think Aang thinks he's doing something smart." Seeing his sister's astonished disbelieving manner, he shrugged, "Or something really stupid. Trust, stupidity, what's the difference, I guess?"

Toph let out a grunt, "Whatever. Let's just go. Come on. We better make sure Ms. Psychoflame doesn't slice Aang open." She walked past the two confused siblings and moved off the metal floor of the prison onto the platform outside.

Sokka and Katara were left to share a completely lost look. They didn't have any words at the moment. Sokka shook his head and went outside, still wielding his club as he got out the door and Katara numbly followed. Aang never ceased to amaze them. But honestly, what had they just gotten themselves into?

**That was just a prequel to "Sin of Envy" "Ice Cold," and "You lost her." Sorry if Aang, Katara and well, everyone was OOC (that's always something I'm worried about) but hope you liked it. **


	2. The same question

Disclaimer: own nothing

Summary: Sequel to "Trust, stupidity, what's the difference?" "Do you think we could have been friends?" Aang asks Azula the same question he asked Zuko once.

**The same question:**

Who exactly thought flying was soothing? Azula could safely say that it wasn't. The blimps that she'd piloted were much smoother in the air than this ridiculous beast. "Is there actually a point to this animal?" The firebender demanded, as she kept the blue and white bone made machete close to her person, "An imperial dirigible would be far more convenient."

The firebender had good reason to be cautious of this animal. As soon as she got close to it at the mental facility, watching the Avatar jump on its back and ready to follow suit, the blasted creature started growling and backing away from her till the monk and the waterbender both calmed the bison down. Apparently sky bison had good memories.

Two of the other four occupants on the sky bison's back glared at her.

"Appa has been the reason why were able to get as far as we did for all those months." Katara snapped, heat of anger in her eyes as she stared at the princess, "He carried our weight the whole time. Without him, we'd of never even gotten to the ships where your brother took Aang."

Azula's interest perked when she heard that. "So my brother actually succeeded in capturing the Avatar for a time? Impressive. Perhaps my brother isn't as hopeless as I thought. When did this happen?"

"Hopeless?!" Katara remarked defensively, "He's the Fire Lord now!" Azula squinted at the answer coldly, but still stared in question. Katara eventually supplied, "This was when Sokka and I first found Aang. We released him from the iceberg he was trapped in. I think when Aang's power was unleashed, Zuko saw from his ship and he came to our tribe. To protect the people in our tribe, Aang went with Zuko willingly. We went after them. Appa was the only way we were able to catch with his forces. If we had just used a boat, we would have been days away."

Azula glanced at the plethora of ashen fur surrounding the leather saddle they were on. "I suppose this beast has its purposes after all." She submitted, ignoring the huff from Katara. "A dirigible would be even faster still." She added smugly, smirking at the waterbender's now infuriated look.

The brown haired girl was about to say something, till her brother pat her gently on her shoulder. "Easy, Katara." Sokka put in carefully, "Ignore her, okay?"

Aang started talking before another word could be uttered, his voice much too cheery for this mission, "Katara, Sokka, you remember that? It feels like so long ago." He then laughed, "Remember when we first met Toph? At the tournament."

"Watch it Twinkle-toes," Toph cut it shortly, "You might find it funny that you threw me off the platform, but I sure don't."

Aang chuckled, "Sorry, Toph."

After a moment, the earthbender let out a nostalgic breath, "That does feel like a long time ago, doesn't it?"

"Yes, as wonderful as this flight through memories is," Azula snorted, "I prefer actually not having to listen to this prattle. Unless the four of you have something more important to discuss, then can you refrain from telling the world your life stories?"

The firebender's harsh remarks shut Aang up easily. The monk winced and turned away, staring ahead at the terrain. Toph wasn't so easily deterred, as to be expected.

"What's the matter, psychoflame?" The eartbender sneered, "Don't want us to get to the part where we beat you and you were chained up?"

Everyone was now silent and tense. Just when Azula was about to snarl in response, Aang yelped quickly, "Easy, Toph. I don't think we-"

"Stay out of this, Avatar." Azula spat, glaring at the earthbender, "I'd be careful what you say next, little girl. There's no earth up here and as far as I can tell, no metal either." A cold smile spread over Azula's features, "I however, only need my own chi and air for my lightning. Think about that for a moment before you decide to start a fight up in the air."

Out of the corner of her eye, Azula caught the movement of Katara uncorking her waterskin, the waterbender's eyes not once leaving Azula herself.

"I don't think now or here is the time for this," Aang called over to them, again being the voice of reason and snapping them out of their tempers, "Azula's right about one thing. We shouldn't be starting a fight up here. So can all four of you please stop it? I need to get Appa to Kyoshi Island. Can you guys calm down already?"

"I'm not the one that has a giant chip on my shoulder." Toph snapped, waving towards wherever Azula was (she couldn't tell, no earth to feel vibrations).

"I'm not the one that started the fight." Azula hissed, ignoring Aang's pleas, and feeling static gather around her fingers.

"There isn't _any _fight getting started here!" Aang yelled, standing up on Appa's head, holding the reins and turning to glare at his three friends and the princess, "You're all to stop this _now_! We're getting closer to Kyoshi Island and we don't need to arrive there already fighting. So could all four of you start acting like adults?!" He then glared directly at Toph, "Toph, please stop taunting Azula already. Stop reminding her of the Agni Kai, okay?" He looked at the princess, gaze softening, "I'm sorry for what you've been through but we're trying to help. Now could you just make this a little easier and let us get you to the island?"

The airbender huffed, appearing exhausted by his rant and turned and sat back down, continuing to stare at the water they were now passing over.

Everyone was silent for a few minutes.

Azula's static had left her hands and she sent a glance at Aang's back. She knew her brother was a fool, but it seemed odd that these four would take him in, even if they were probably just as foolish as her brother was.

She didn't know what possessed her, but before she could think about it and restrain herself, she remarked, "It doesn't surprise me Zuzu fit right in with you lot. He's ridiculous and weak just like you."

All three Katara, Sokka and Toph looked like they were about to rise to the bait again, when once more Aang's voice cut through their coming argument, "Azula, what do you think makes a person strong?" The airbender didn't turn back to the princess to hear her answer, just waited. Startled by the question, Azula was about to answer confidently when the Avatar continued, "You might be surprised by what really makes someone strong-what makes a person a hero. Zuko found what it was. That's why he joined us. You could too."

The firebender scoffed, turning away from the monk, scowling over Appa's large flat tail, "I have no interest in being one of you. Why would I want anything to do with you?"

She heard the Avatar exhale and start talking again, "Azula? I want to ask you the same question I asked your brother a long time ago." The firebender slowly looked back over at the airbender, now lifting an eyebrow. "If we weren't on different sides," Aang began, "I know you see us as enemies, but if we knew each other back before the Fire Nation was at war, before I got trapped in that iceberg, do you think we could have been friends?"

Azula didn't speak. Her eyes widened as she heard that. She wanted to sneer, to laugh at the monk and tell him how foolish he was, but no words came. She opened her mouth to say…well, anything really. To tell him he was an idiot, to tell him that she would never be friends with someone so worthless and pathetic, but she just couldn't summon anything in response.

"Hey, Aang," Toph laughed, grinning, "I think you just pulled off the impossible. She's speechless. What, psychoflame, no snide remarks or anything?"

Azula swiveled back, teeth grit together, temper now appropriately flaring as she felt electricity start to run up her arms and hands. Aang however acted as the interference again. "Toph, please." The airbender snapped and he looked at Azula again, "Do you think it's possible? Do you think…we could be friends now?"

The Fire Nation princess sat further back against the saddle's edge, glaring at the boy, static retreated back within her. Now she was ready. "What a naïve air nomad you are," She snickered, "If Zuzu was moronic to see the four of you as friends, then I think I can easily say that I'm blessed to not have ever been friends with any of you. So to answer your question, we'll never be friends. Thank Agni for that."

Katara fumed and looked like she was trying to get up to confront the firebender, but Sokka grabbed his sister, trying to calm her down. Aang didn't seem to take offense like Azula was sure he would. He just shrugged and turned back to the ocean where a small dot in the distance appeared, "We'll see, I guess."

He saw the little brown and green speck getting closer. "Kyoshi Island is approaching." He announced, smiling, "Princess, this will be your home for six months. I hope it helps you get better."

Azula snorted, "Spare me your condolences, Avatar. I'm tolerating this arrangement. Just like I'm tolerating you. Don't expect anything to come of this."

"How cheery and optimistic." Sokka drawled as Appa neared the island, a small group of people waiting gathering at the edge. All of the figures were wearing green, indicating they were Kyoshi warriors.

Appa glided over the area, promptly lowering himself till he landed on the tiny peninsula sticking out of the island. All six of his large legs landed easily and Aang hopped off, gesturing for the others to follow.

"Great job, Appa!" The monk exclaimed, hugging the bison's head. Appa grunted low in response. Toph jumped down, grinning. "Ah, earth! Rock and earth." She picked up a small rock and crushed it, enthusiastic. Katara and Sokka landed next to her, laughing. Azula slid off till she was next to Aang in front of the large bison.

"Well, you've made yourself useful." The princess coldly stated, "Now run along. I think you've done enough." She turned her back to the Avatar when he spoke again, "Hey, wait. Aren't you going to say goodbye?"

Azula lifted her eyebrow again at this boy's gall. "I thought I already did." She snipped glaring over her shoulder.

"Well, bye to you too," Sokka said, glaring, "By the way, can you hand me back my machete? I'm pretty sure now that you're here, you don't need to be so paranoid about Aang taking your bending, not that he was gonna do that anyway."

Azula watched the Southern Water tribe boy oddly before tossing the machete at his feet nonchalantly. "Now off with the four of you." She remarked, glaring at Aang who was still smiling.

"Thanks." Sokka grunted, picking up the machete, "For a princess, you sure are rude. But I actually have someone I want to speak to here before I leave."

"Oh right," Azula answered, remembering who he was talking about, "My favorite little prisoner."

"It's good to see you again too, princess," a sarcastic woman's voice called behind the firebender. Azula pivoted around and faced the leader of the Kyoshi warriors, Suki standing before her.

"Oh, it's you." The firebender remarked dryly, "Come to make me pay for imprisoning you and your so called warriors?" Suki narrowed her eyes but apparently let the slight on her girls slide as she nodded over her shoulder towards the village, "Actually, someone wanted to come and greet you."

Before Azula could inquire further, a rush of green and brown ran past Suki and the redhead promptly moved out of the way, smirking. "Azula!" The said "rush" of green and brown cried lunging at the princess, startling her and making her step back, baring her teeth before the younger girl now in front of her practically jumped on the princess, hugging her around the neck and burying her face into Azula's right shoulder.

"Azula." Ty Lee mumbled happily, "I'm so glad you're here."

Azula remained motionless in the acrobat's arms, but didn't try to free herself from those arms.

Suki walked past them and embraced Sokka, allowing the excited Southern Water Tribe man to kiss her, hugging her as tightly as Ty Lee was hugging Azula.

"Suki," Sokka exclaimed, pressing his forehead against Suki's, "I'm so glad to see you." The Kyoshi warrior just smiled in response and leaned in, kissing the other warrior's ear. Azula looked back and saw this and rolled her eyes, disgusted.

"Ty Lee, enough already." She protested, now squirming in the acrobat's grasp.

Ty Lee didn't budge and she looked at Azula's eyes, her own grey orbs starting to tear up. "I….I was so scared that I'd never see you again." The brunette whimpered, water beginning to trickle down her face. Azula watched this and she felt something in her chest ache. She tried not to growl at the familiar feeling. It happened whenever Ty Lee got scared or upset, she didn't know why. It made her want to incinerate something when she felt it.

And this was why.

She stopped squirming and didn't say anything, just glared at the ocean to the left where they had come from and resigned herself to being subjected to such attention. Ty Lee smiled brightly and buried her face in Azula's shoulder again, getting the cloth covering it all wet.

"So, what is there that we should know?" Suki asked, giving a wary look to Azula, which was returned with a venomous glare from the princess.

"You mean aside from the usual, she's crazy part?" Sokka asked, letting out a pained gasp when Katara elbowed him. He seemed to be experiencing that a lot these days.

Aang walked up, smiling at Suki, "She's very scared and very untrusting, but just as long as she knows that she's not going to be hurt or anything and as long as you let her know that you trust her, then hopefully she'll learn to trust you too. Give her space and freedom to walk around the island. Just as long as she doesn't try to hurt anyone and doesn't try to leave the island, I don't think you should worry."

Suki seemed surprised by the claim. "You're taking the fact that she held a machete to your throat very well, Aang." Sokka said dryly, receiving another startled stare from his girlfriend.

"Wait, she what?" Suki demanded.

"Zula." Ty Lee whispered, looking at the firebender worriedly, tugging the princess's shirt.

"It's alright," Aang said, shaking his head, "It's okay. Like I said, she's just scared." He looked at Suki, made sure their eyes met so she understood, "She thinks everyone is going to hurt her. When she had the machete to my throat, she thought she had to. It was to make sure I couldn't take her bending away. She's just afraid."

"What did you say, Avatar?" Azula asked dangerously, eyes fixed on Aang and she looked like she was about to lunge at him.

Aang glanced at her, eyes showing no fear. "You're afraid." He repeated casually.

The firebender growled, edging closer with Ty Lee still wound around her, this time the acrobat's fingers were getting ready to hit Azula's points to keep her chi from flowing and burning the airbender.

Suki, Sokka, Katara and Toph were all tensing and getting ready to defend Aang from the dark lightning bender.

Aang, once again, seemed unaffected by Azula's wrathful stare and hissing. "You don't have to be so defensive, Azula," He said calmly, "I know you have more than enough reason to be scared. But it's going to be okay. We'll heal you. You'll learn to trust again."

As Azula apparently was at a loss for words and stopped moving towards the Avatar, Ty Lee now at ease against the princess, Aang turned back to Suki and continued, "We'll be back every now and then to check on her. See if there's any progress made. After six months, we'll take her to the South Pole. But for now, try to be understanding."

And again, it was as if everyone and everything in the premises were frozen, unable to act on their intentions or what they were about to say-all caused by Aang.

As Aang climbed back onto Appa, nodding to Suki in acknowledgement, Katara watched him admiringly and climbed up too. Toph joined them. Katara called out to Sokka, "We'll come back for you in a week."

"Alright." Sokka called, smiling and waving, "Bye, Katara, Aang, Toph. I'll let you know if our princess goes nuts again."

"Sokka." Katara scolded, though she smirked.

Aang starting speaking from where he was perched on the sky bison, "Azula, when we see each other again next week, I hope you feel a little better. I hope you feel some peace here. And you say that there is no chance that we ever could have been friends and ever will. Just be honest, are you sure about that?"

Azula glared away from the monk, gritting her teeth in her constant anger. Aang just shrugged, nodding. He moved the black reins quickly. "Yip yip!" He called to his beast.

Appa let out a groan and lifted himself off the ground floor and began to soar off the shore of the island. The large white bison disappeared into the sky, enveloped by the puffy clouds above.

"Well isn't this wonderful?" Azula sneered, "The Water Tribe peasant is staying with us. As if today couldn't get any worse."

"Don't insult him." Suki grunted sharply, provoking a smirk from the firebender before Ty Lee started tugging on the princess's arm, walking backwards. Azula looked down at the acrobat and saw that the brunette was trying to get her to follow her into the village. The firebender grunted resentfully, but followed as the circus performer led her into town. She heard two pairs of footsteps behind her, telling her that the Kyoshi warrior and the water tribe peasant were right behind them.

The firebender exhaled angrily. This was her prison. For now. As she walked, the Fire Nation royal glared at the edges of the island where there was sea…..but also boats. Immediately Azula forced back the impulse to smirk. Yes, she would escape. The boats here were her ticket back to the Fire Nation…..to make Zuko pay for all he had stolen from her and their father.

She would escape, and the Avatar, the two water tribe peasants, the blind Earthbender, Ty Lee, the Kyoshi warriors, Mai, Iroh and Zuko would all pay, screaming in agony. She would laugh as the blood left their limp, cold and carrion bodies.

She _would _escape, but right now, she would maintain a façade of neutrality.


End file.
